After The End of Mundus
by JGT1201
Summary: What is life like after Mundus fell to the Brothers of Sparda? How do Dante and Kat live without Vergil's guidance? Find out inside how the two adapt to life on their own now and each other.


**I don't own DmC it's all Capcom's.**

**This is of course based in the DmC Canon which a lot of folks hate but hey, if you did give it a chance and you're reading this, thanks for actually playing the game and enjoying it.**

* * *

A lot had changed in Limbo City. Ever since the catastrophe that was Mundus, demons had been spotted all over the world, apparently when Dante and Vergil killed Mundus the influx of his death shattered the bonds between Limbo and the human world.

The first week was the hardest… Limbo City was basically the epicentre of apathy, to be lazy and defenceless was considered the norm and now suddenly everyday was a fight for survival and normal people were forced to keep up or die.

That was at least until The Hunters came. Organizations of men and women determined to exterminate the demons from anywhere they might be, for a price of course, nothing major just a little operating expenses and ammunition costs.

If Dante was to be believed, pizza and sundaes were the most important kind of operating expenses however, Kat wasn't so sure about that. In truth, Kat was very grateful that there were other people rising up to the call to defend humanity. She knew from her connections around the world, with what remained of The Order, that new demon hunting agencies had been set up in all major cities now all along the USA, where the demons were most likely to appear and even most cities in Europe now where almost safe.

Dante had decided that for the time being they might as well hunker down in Limbo City, his reasoning being that he and Vergil had defeated Mundus, so logically if any demons wanted revenge, and he and Kat knew they would, they would flock to him so at least they'd be able to find work easily. They still didn't have a name for their little operation however, which was currently based out of a new trailer that Dante had actually been given free of charge when he saved the owner of the establishment that sold them.

The small portly man, balding with massive moustache, with his stereotypical jeans and white shirt, shook Dante's hand fiercely as he insisted that any of the "fine motor homes or trailers" would be given to them free of charge. Dante smirked and pointed to the most expensive trailer in the shop and burst out laughing as the small man's face fell and began stuttering at how he couldn't well give away the most expensive item in the shop. Kat stepped in at that moment and said that of course Dante was joking, genuinely he was but he was going to keep it up for at least a little while more, compromising they picked a moderately sized trailer, big enough for two and from there they had at least one person a day knocking at the door, either willing to hire them or begging for their help with a demon problem.

To date they had never turned anyone away that couldn't pay, which meant two things; they had no shortage of people at the door and no shortage of favours from those who couldn't pay, Kat usually just asked for some home cooked meals, Dante could live off of pizzas… She couldn't.

The second thing they had to deal with was a lot of ill will on the part of some of the devil hunting agencies that were perhaps not as generous as they were in terms of charity cases. Most of their competition came from a rival hunting group known as Righteous Light who insisted that for genuine value and professionalism they were unbeatable, though they were without question the most expensive group around.

Although to call them in league with Dante was a gross understatement in Kat's eyes. However there was one or two occasions where the city council got wind of a threat big enough that they had to send in more than one agency, as with all occasions Dante's reputation preceded him and they were asked first if they would be willing to cooperate with another agency to help the city and as always Dante and Kat would answer yes.

Before the operation was carried out, the two youths underwent their usual preparation, Dante meticulously cleaned Ebony and Ivory, with a cloth that Kat fetched from the cupboard in the trailer with his bits and pieces in it, while Kat was drawing symbols on her wrists and palms with a special pen that Dante had chosen not to ask the ingredients of.

Lately Kat was learning how to make practical applications of her innate magical talents. She had developed a certain distaste for using guns after the events a few weeks ago so began to read up on offensive magic as opposed to simple spells such as into and out of Limbo, which were now useless anyway. The first few attempts at her new spells went less than amazingly.

Dante had set up five cans of Virility, which were now increasingly rare, and instructed her on how to aim and hit them, demonstrating by expertly hitting a can without even checking his sight with a shot from Ebony.

Kat had commented on how that wasn't a great example and he just wanted to show off, which of course he nodded like too with a Cheshire grin on his face. As she concentrated to summon the power inside her however he smirked at her, and her focused waned ever so slightly which meant that instead of the desired effect, a slow burn forming in her palm before on orb of fire shooting in a controlled arc to the target, she nearly blew up the small yard their trailer was in. Dante actually found the whole thing amazingly interesting and just a little bit funny but keeping that part to himself was better for his safety after all as he put it;  
"If that was you not focused whoo… I feel bad for anything you focus on Kat." Of course he said it with another one of his trademark smirks.

Imagine Kat's joy then on that day to find they were partnered with one of the Righteous Light teams. That morning they waited outside the trailer as four people walked up to greet them, one individual in a suit with a receding hairline, giant glasses that made his eyes seem disproportionate and a chubby gut, waved to them as they approached, this man Kat and Dante knew as Mitch O'brien, a genuinely good man with the interests of the city at heart, he was the head of the D.R.D, which was the Demonic Response Department, responsible for paying devil hunters that were contracted by the city and maintaining the security of the city. The three members of Righteous Light however the young duo didn't know.

Two of the men were wearing SWAT style face masks that prevented all recognition, this alone made Kat very uneasy as her previous "experience" with people in that attire was less than pleasant, it really showed how much Dante had grown to know her lately that as the men casually walked up to greet them, he shifted ever so slightly to stand in front of her protectively. She gently touched his arm to let him know the gesture was appreciated, something so tiny that no one else would have noticed, but he did because he was Dante and as Kat knew now, that was what he did.

The final member of the Righteous Light strike team that had been sent did not wear a helmet, his face seemed… Off somehow, eyes slightly too far apart, misaligned angles here and there not to mention he had a very unsettling smile on his face. Kat smiled at the men as they arrived but something about the man set alarm bells off in her head. His hair clung to his head in a greasy mop and some of it hung over his eyes which were a dirty brown colour. He extended his hand which Dante shook firmly as he introduced himself;

"Hello there…" He practically oozed as Kat could smell the man now, she fought not to wrinkle her nose in disgust, he reeked of sweat and it seemed Dante was also struggling considering his eye twitched ever so slightly, the sooner this mission was done the better they both decided with a brief look to each other.

"My name is Dolus, I trust you are the famous Dante and his lovely cohort Kat?" He smirked at the two revealing his sickeningly rotted teeth.

"That's us, so Dolus, do your friends here have names?" Dante smirked as he withdrew his hand, carefully wiping it on the back of his jacket. Dolus laughed mirthlessly.

"Yes indeed they do, but for the purpose of this mission they're simply going by codenames I've assigned them, Alpha and Tango." Dolus pointed to each member but Kat knew she wouldn't be able to differentiate between the two as they both nodded in perfect sync to the two.

So with introductions and target information supplied the crew was on their way to the designated location. An abandoned warehouse by the docks, another place Kat would be glad to never visit again but necessity demands it and they would answer. According to their information the demon was a large beast, similar to some kind of bird and worryingly it was also said to be able to lay eggs which hatched in ten to twenty minutes with lesser demons ready to fight inside.

However when the group arrived they found the warehouse strangely quiet. Alpha and Tango checked the corners as they crept in, while Dante and Kat had their eyes up high to check the rafters, the massive storehouse had several storage containers dotted around but nothing that they could tell as an immediate demon habitat.

Dolus hissed at everyone to get down suddenly as he spotted the target, stalking around and it was as described, hunched over and making horrid wheezing noises the creature appeared encumbered by its own muscle mass dragging its huge misshapen wings behind it. Two incredibly stocky legs supported the beast as it lumbered around, its huge bird like frame was featherless and the brute's maw appeared to be a grotesque combination of a beak and several hundred fangs and Kat saw that it's eyes appeared to have some kind of horrid metal plate nailed over them, Dante noted that it's wings, without a feather covering were most likely a weak spot already, the fleshy membrane, he was willing to bet would not agree with Rebellion. The group took cover behind a container as they assessed the situation.

"Thoughts?" Dolus asked the group, aiming the question more toward Dante than anyone else. Kat could see the gears practically turning in his head as the options were weighed up. Finally Dante spoke, hushed and low.

"I'll take point; I can take the most punishment so I'll keep its attention on me. Dolus, Alpha and Tango I'll need you to support me from distance, keep as far away from this one as you can, he looks nasty." The three men nodded in the affirmative as Dante turned to Kat this time.  
"If this thing can lay eggs, do you think you can take care of them before they hatch?" Dante asked Kat who also nodded firmly. The two masked members of the team said nothing but Dante could feel Dolus's smirk from the back of his head, well Kat would show him exactly what she could do…

Stepping out from behind the container Dante drew Rebellion with one hand and Ebony with the other, confidently striding out in the open up to the giant winged demon.

"Yo Big Bird! Look who's here to clip your wings!" He taunted with glee as the beast was suddenly aware of the intruders it spun to face Dante and the metal plate on its face slid back to reveal its bloodshot and red eyes. With a scream it launched itself toward Dante as the three members of the Righteous Light team spread out and opened fire with all of their weapons, Dante dimly noted that their machine gun fire sounded impressive but none of the bullets were piercing the beast's hide. He would have to show them how it was done.

Waiting until the last possible second Dante leaned ever so slightly to the left and disappeared in a blue wisp of smoke, appearing several feet over, while the great beast crashed into one of the storage containers that Dante was standing in front of. Rounding back on itself the creature let out a horrific screech which hurt even Dante's ears as all the hunters in the warehouse were forced to cover their ears.

While Dante was distracted, though only momentarily, the giant bird creature had already set off and slammed it's head into his chest however Dante had the wherewithal to shift his body weight and grab onto the metal plate on the giant's face. With his other hand he unloaded several shots right into the bird creature's neck and satisfyingly the monster screeched again, this time in pain as bullets finally pierced it's thick hide. Shaking like a bronco the bird managed to dislodge Dante who landed gracefully on his feet after a flip or two through the air.

'Hope Kat saw that.' He thought to himself with a chuckle, shaking his head and reminding himself to focus on the job. He decided to harass the bird beast some more with a hail of bullets from Ebony and Ivory however he did not expect it to turn and swipe with its wing, he rolled along the floor as the giant fleshy wing struck him finally coming to a stop much further away from the creature than he would have liked and found himself witnessing a strange sight.

The massive monstrosity bucked, retched and vomited up a thick black slime and Dante managed to pick out something… Solid in the horrible black mass.

"Kat!" He shouted to his partner. "It just threw up eggs! I count about seven, we're gonna have to deal with this if I'm ever gonna have an omelette again!" Dante smirked as he heard even from this far away, a small sigh and chuckle from Kat, who was keeping out of harm's way for the time being and trying to discern what they were dealing with.

"Got it!" Kat replied to Dante as she ran out and placed both her hands flat on the ground and started muttering, she knew that Dante would keep the creature off of her while she concentrated and as if on cue she heard the familiar puff of the angelic dash he was fond of using to traverse long distances and then felt the reassuring hand on her shoulder as he let her know that he was here and she could really focus. "I know what we're dealing with now." She said as her fingers traced patterns on the floor, which began to glow dark red as her fingers trailed over them.

"Do tell, cause this one is kind of a pain in the ass… That screech was not my idea of a fun night." Dante joked as he let the three members of Righteous Light take some of the heat for now until Kat told him what they were working with.

"It looks like a type of Gryphon… I couldn't tell when we got in because it's been mutilated but after that screech there's no doubt in my mind it's a Mutated Gryphon." Kat said closing her eyes now as the spell reached its most taxing point. She heard Dante give off a soft chuckle.

"I get it. I'll go take the heat of the Beach Boys over there. Who said being smart wasn't sexy huh?" He joked as he ran back into the fight with Rebellion drawn and ready. Kat knew he was joking but still felt her cheeks flush all the same before she was drawn back into the spells pull.

'Fire. Power. Control.' She repeated over and over in her head until with a jolt she opened her eyes and stood up raising her hands high over her head as she stood, with a wave of her hands the ground around her was suddenly alight as a huge rune appeared beneath her, adorned with at least twenty circles on its border and from each one of the circles an orb of fire rose to float awaiting her command. With a small grunt she pushed both hands forward and seven of the orbs launched forward and all hit true, seven eggs officially scrambled.

Dante heard from behind him the tell-tale sound of Kat's spell hit home and he let himself feel impressed that her skills had come so far so quickly. Back to the task at hand though he now had to deal with the large, now very annoyed Gryphon, which had its sights set on Kat. As it roared and turned to charge at her, one of the Righteous Light crew, Alpha or Tango, Dante couldn't tell and in all truth it didn't matter much, ran up and tried to shoot the Gryphon in its head. However the bullets did nothing and the only thing the poor fellow got for his trouble was his head removed from his body with a nasty bite. Dante grimaced at the sight and resolved that he was now done with playing around; he noted that the other two remaining members of Righteous Light had scuttled off to hide somewhere. 'Very professional.' He thought sarcastically.

Kat watched the horrible sight and was stuck to the spot as the Gryphon turned to look at her with fury in its eyes. Screeching again it set off in a run, dragging its useless wings behind it, intent to kill again. It was stopped in its tracks however by Dante, latching a demonic pull on the Gryphon's head, with a massive exertion the beast fell on its side and its momentum carried it to a stop in front of Kat, who thrust her hands forward again and hit the Gryphon's stomach with a small salvo of fireballs. Dante was in front of her in a puff of blue smoke and had his right hand drawn back and the Eryx on his arm was charged to its full power.

With a massive punch he sent the Gryphon into the air and followed it shortly, practically dragging it further up with several strikes from Rebellion before shoving his shotgun into its open maw and sending it back to the ground.

As he landed the Gryphon stood in rage and swiped at him aiming to bite his head off to, however Dante was much too fast and spun to the side, throwing his Aquila blades into the Gryphon's wings, pinning them to a storage container, stopping his spin standing next to Kat, he made one more turn and launched Osiris in a spinning arc into the Gryphon's stomach, the beast screeched again in pain as the angelic scythe cut into its flesh. Dante drew both Ebony and Ivory and opened fire on the wounded beast and Kat followed suit, launching a massive barrage of fire into the wound too, Dante noted in his head that as they were dealing this massive damage, Kat was almost dancing as she summoned more fire and launched it in the space of seconds, he found the site amazing to behold.

They both stopped their attack for a brief moment as Dante began gathering his power into his firearms. "What did we decide on again babe?"

He asked, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Kat was also grinning as she placed her hands over Dante's.

"Jackpot!" The two said in unison as Kat's power flowed through Dante's firearms in addition to his own and with one great final shot the Gryphon was done, exploding into ashes before the two.

* * *

**Ok then folks, that's the first chapter in what should be a two shot.**

**Please do let me know what your thoughts are on the fight scene yes the Righteous Light dudes are supposed to be useless compared to Dante and Kat, they're better at what they do, it was made with the DMC style of combat in mind in addition to Kat using the traditional rune designs for whenever anyone does anything magic-y.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading!**


End file.
